Cold December Night
by buildingbridges
Summary: Tous les ans, Castle organise une fête pour Noël. Et tous les ans, Kate évite soigneusement les branches de gui qui sont parsemées à travers le loft. Mais cette année, c'est différent. - OS, pas de spoilers.


**_Cold December Night _**

* * *

Ce qui la surprit le plus lorsqu'elle entra dans le loft de Castle à la veille de Noël fut peut-être le sapin de plus de deux mètres qui prenait énormément de place au beau milieu du salon.

Elle aurait du s'y attendre parce qu'elle le connaissait, qu'elle _savait_ qu'il était passionné par les fêtes de fin d'année et qu'il aimait faire les choses en grand, ce que ses moyens financiers et son imagination d'enfant lui permettaient toujours. Son comportement n'avait rien de différent de d'habitude et pourtant, elle fut frappée par une vague de surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit les décorations de Noël qui ornaient tout son loft. Même son bureau, qu'elle distinguait peu nettement l'entrée où elle se tenait, se pliait sous les guirlandes et lumières.

Elle avait passé plus de temps chez lui que chez elle après Thanksgiving, en partie parce que les réparations des dégâts causés par l'ouragan qui avait traversé New York fin Octobre dans son bâtiment n'avaient rien changé à l'absence de chauffage dans son appartement et qu'il était bien plus agréable de passer son temps libre dans le loft luxueux et chauffé de Castle, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller dans l'ambiance douillette qui l'entourait lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux dans ses bras, et pourtant elle n'avait rien aperçu de ces nombreuses décorations.

- Quand est-ce que tu as fait tout ça ? demanda-t-elle, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son émerveillement parce qu'il ne laisserait jamais passer une réaction aussi intense de sa part, mais à en croire le petit sourire en coin qu'il lui offrit, ce fut un échec.

- Cet après-midi, avec Alexis et ma mère, expliqua-t-il en posant une main en bas de son dos comme pour lui faire signe d'avancer et elle frissonna, le contact de sa peau sur la sienne – bien que couverte par le tissus fin de sa robe – l'affectant autant qu'aux premiers jours.

Elle ne put lui répondre, interrompue par l'éclat de la voix joyeuse de Martha, qui l'accueillit moins passivement que son fils, la prenant dans ses bras sans cacher son enthousiasme. Elle prit une flute de champagne sur le plateau qu'Alexis tenait et lui tendit, prenant le large sac en plastique qu'elle tenait au bout de la main.

- C'est pour nous ? s'exclama-t-elle en regardant à l'intérieur, y découvrant les différents paquets cadeaux et Kate ne put s'empêcher de rougir parce qu'ils n'étaient pas censés découvrir ça avant le lendemain matin, lorsque lesdits paquets seraient au pied du sapin.

Elle acquiesça, et but d'une traite son verre de champagne. Ce fut le premier d'une longue série, facilitée par son goût alléchant et l'état un peu vertigineux dans lequel il plaça sa tête après quelques heures, la rendant plus à l'aise autour de tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui la considéraient seulement comme l'alter-égo du célèbre personnage principal des livres de Rick Castle qui avait pris la suite de Derrick Storm, la rendant plus bavarde autour de la poignée de personnes qu'elle connaissait – mais également plus spontanée.

- Même pas un baiser chaste et innocent ? insista Lanie, ne croyant pas un mot de ses paroles. Même Javi s'est laissé aller quand il n'y avait personne autour de nous, tu ne vas pas me dire que toi et Castle, vous n'avez jamais rien fait alors que vous couchez ensemble du matin au soir rien qu'en vous regardant.

Kate secoua la tête de gauche à droite, baissant les yeux parce qu'elle se souvenait bien d'un soir où les choses avaient failli mal tourner – ou bien tourner, selon le point de vue qu'on adoptait – lorsqu'elle avait réagi aux baisers que Castle parsemait sur sa nuque en le suppliant de continuer alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur du commissariat et que si elle appuyait sur le bouton d'arrêt, une équipe de maintenance serait envoyée pour les faire sortir. Mais rien ne s'était vraiment passé parce que Castle avait refusé d'aller plus loin, passant cependant le trajet en taxi jusqu'à chez lui à lui murmurer des paroles peu catholiques expliquant ce qu'il lui ferait une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés dans son loft.

- Nope, rien, continua fièrement l'inspecteur en se levant, prête à se diriger vers le bar – et un autre verre – mais elle n'avait pas fait deux pas lorsqu'elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet, ne regardant pas où elle allait.

Elle faillit rechigner, mais s'en empêcha au dernier moment parce que c'était la fête de Castle et non la sienne et qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être impolie envers des gens qu'il fréquentait seulement parce que son argent le lui permettait – ou l'y obligeait. Mais lorsqu'elle leva la tête et se rendit compte que c'était lui, et non un de ses invités qui venait de la bousculer, et elle laissa échapper un soupir muet de confusion. C'était plus l'alcool que sa présence qui en était la cause, mais elle n'avait pas approché l'écrivain depuis que ses premiers invités avaient mis les pieds au loft, moins de dix minutes après qu'elle soit arrivée.

- Wow, mais que vois-je. Le petit couple parfait sous une branche de gui, survint une voix aigüe derrière Castle, et Kate ne tarda pas à reconnaître Paula Haas, son agent, qu'elle ne portait pas vraiment dans son cœur – en partie parce qu'elle faisait des pieds et des mains pour les afficher ensemble publiquement afin de vendre plus alors que Kate était convaincue que l'homme avec qui elle partageait bien souvent son lit n'avait pas besoin de plus que son talent et son imagination pour être lu.

La jeune femme leva la tête et vit qu'en effet, une fausse branche de la célèbre plante aux baies blanches était accrochée au-dessus de leurs têtes par un ruban rouge, pendant au milieu des guirlandes et autres décors qui l'avaient rendue invisible lorsque Kate avait vaguement scruté le plafond pour la première fois.

- Paula, ce n'est pas une bonne idée—

Mais avant qu'il puisse finir, Kate l'interrompit, posant sa main sur son menton et quelques doigts sur sa joue pour qu'elle puisse effleurer ses lèvres de son pouce. Elle voulait l'embrasser – elle en mourrait d'envie depuis le début de la soirée – et maintenant, elle avait une raison de le faire. Et peu importe les mots de la femme qui, d'après elle, se tenait un peu trop près d'eux _(personne ne restait si près d'un couple s'enlaçant)_, elle voulait également respecter la tradition.

Alors elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne, délicatement, le temps de quelques secondes seulement parce qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé sa réaction et parce que même si son esprit était embué par l'alcool, elle était encore consciente de ses gestes et savait que s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas très vite, elle serait capable d'ignorer les nombreuses personnes qui les entouraient et de se lancer dans des activités peu appropriées pour leur public.

Castle ne résista pas, posant doucement sa main en bas de son dos, et Kate s'écarta légèrement, souriant de toutes ses dents en frottant son nez contre le sien. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour le contempler – elle connaissait déjà tous les détails qui formaient son visage – et sentit ses lèvres se poser sur ses paupières closes alors que tout autour d'eux, les applaudissements se mélangeaient déjà aux douces mélodies parvenant des différentes enceintes qui avaient été placées un peu partout à l'occasion.

Plus tard, il lui avouerait qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle était si romantique, mais elle se justifiierait en additionnant tous ces éléments – l'immense préparation qui avait du lui prendre des heures et le champagne luxueux et ces chansons qu'elle aimait tant et ce bonnet du père Noël qu'il arborait sur sa tête depuis qu'elle était arrivée et tout ce qui faisait de cette fête un sujet qu'elle évitait toute l'année.

Parce que Kate Beckett détestait Noël – mais rien ne pouvait la rendre plus joyeuse d'un baiser plein de sa magie en provenance de Richard Castle.

* * *

_En triant mon ordinateur tout à l'heure, je suis tombée sur cet OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques mois - bien avant l'épisode dédié à Noël de la série - et j'ai pensé qu'il était assez potable pour être posté. A vous de me donner votre avis._

_(Si vous lisez Bleeding Out, je suis toujours en vacances donc je ne peux toujours pas répondre mais j'ai prévu un nouveau chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine - si ma connexion me le permet.)_


End file.
